


The Legend of the Champions

by MelodysMelodies



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revali is sassy as usual, Selectively Mute Link, goddesses can be mischievous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodysMelodies/pseuds/MelodysMelodies
Summary: “Hello, dear friends,” the goddess greeted cordially. “I see you have come to the point in time where things have made quite a... sour turn.”The giants couldn't see her grimace, thankfully enough. “Sour” was putting it nicely.~*~*~The Goddess of Time sees all, so when Termina faces extinction by Majora’s hand she isn’t worried in the slightest that her Hero of Time will prevail. The four giant deities in each corner of Termina’s world, however, do not share this the same confidence. After being defeated and humiliated by Majora, they strongly doubt that the Hero can conquer Majora's curses alone; and in their rage, they demand the Goddess to gift each of them... a champion.The Goddess of Time sees all... and coincidentally enough, she knows just the right timeline to take from.





	1. The Oath to Provide

The voice of a deity from within the strands of time cried out. “ _Great Goddess of Time, we cry out to you!”_

Could goddesses get headaches? Migraines? This was a question the Goddess of Time asked herself time and time again, ironically enough. Overlooking different threads of the universal timeline was a precious, privileged task that she adored and treasured greatly… but _damn,_ did it wear her out sometimes. Especially when really bad things started to happen in a specific timeline. Not that it bothered her when it happened. Oh no, it was the people _experiencing it_ that were bothered. A lot of people prayed, begging her for a reprieve or respite (which she wasn’t allowed to give- wrong goddess!), while others just... _pestered her to no end._

In her home, known as the Den of Threads, timelines were strung up everywhere. Live ones that hadn't been obliterated or born yet glowed a warm, orange color. The ones that were unlit were the opposite- timelines that had been obliterated.

The Goddess of Time pulled herself to her feet, having only been resting just moments ago, as she began to make her way towards the timeline calling out to her. It wasn't difficult to maneuver around each individual strand, since they all held their own place well above the clouded floor the Goddess of Time walked upon. Occasionally, voices would ring out in from the strands- some were deities and all others were the creatures her sisters had created that were merely praying to her. In her heart, she knew this specific voice calling out to her was a deity. The goddess felt her eye twitch and she came to a slow halt at the specific thread that was calling out to her.

It was _them_ again, the Four Giants of Termina.

"You again?” she mumbled. Taking the strand of their timeline in hand, she closed her eyes and used her power to look into the moment of time she was being called to.

_Ah… this part of the timeline is familiar..._

“Hello, dear friends,” the goddess greeted cordially. “I see you have come to the point in time where things have made quite a... sour turn.”

The giants couldn't see her grimace, thankfully enough. “Sour” was putting it nicely. The goddess crossed her arms, patiently awaiting their return message. It wasn't often that she spoke directly with anyone, especially since it wasn't an encouraged activity.

“ _Great Goddess of Time,"_ one Giant cried out, " _the vile creature_ _M_ _ajora has possessed an innocent soul and has used his hatred to curse us! We are trapped within our own temples and the lands have been stained with blemishes and strewn with monsters! Worst of all, Majora is going to destroy this world if we do not act in but three days!”_

The Goddess of Time sighed. “I know of your plight, dear friends. It would please you to know that I have a hero coming to your rescue.” The Goddess smiled, pleased with herself to tell them that.

“ _A_ _hero?”_ one giant scoffed. “ _One hero alone cannot quell the wrath of Majora. Nor will he be able to free all four of us in three days."_

The Goddess closed her eyes and reminded herself to have grace. These deities, though old in age, were still younger than her and knew no better than that of a sage. “Look, if the Hero plays his cards right, he’ll have my help whenever he calls upon me. He’ll have the chance to go back and relive those three days as many times as he needs in order to free all of you.”

In her head, she was silently hoping that they were following what she was trying to say. Oftentimes, revealing vital parts of the future would leave those listening feeling confused or angry- mostly because they wanted justice to be dealt immediately.

And also because, apparently, everybody hates waiting nowadays.

 _"You_ _have such faith that a mere Hylian can stop Majora?”_

“This ‘mere Hylian’ is _my_ Hero of Time,” the Goddess of Time snapped defensively. “He has the bloodline of the legendary hero within him.” There was a long period of silence, so she continued. “Look, just be there when the moon starts its descent _after_ he frees and calls for you, and there won’t be any more problems.”

 _“Great Goddess… perhaps it would ease our hearts more if the Hero had other... companions that could fight alongside him in our stead?”_ asked one of the more softer-spoken giants.

The Goddess of Time’s eyes narrowed. “Clarify.”

 _"We cannot leave our temples unguarded while the Hero quests to make things right,”_ the same giant continued to explain. _“If we remain in the dark only until the moon begins its descent, our people will think poorly of us.”_

“Sooo, what, you guys want a representative to follow around my Hero as he saves the world from total obliteration?” The Goddess was frowning, clearly becoming more and more upset.

 _“Do you not think it wise?”_ asked one of the other giants.

“The Hero of Time isn’t facing the Great Reincarnation of Evil,” the goddess deadpanned. “He's going up against a lesser deity. I do not think it unwise as much as I think of it as... unnecessary.”

There was a long stretch of silence before one of the giants spoke again. _“Great Goddess of Time… we implore you. Are there no other warriors that you can recruit? Is there to be no consequence for Majora’s grand trespass against all of us?”_

The Goddess of Time bit her tongue, desperately searching within herself to find an appropriate response that wouldn't ultimately offend. From behind her, another strand of a different timeline began to sing. She felt thrown for a moment, since it was incredibly rare for any two timelines to call out one after another. However, this proved to be... rather convenient.

The perfect way out. The Goddess of Time bit her lower lip, contemplating for a moment. Maybe if she just... left them for a while... until everything sorted itself out under the guise of getting caught up in work…

“You must forgive me,” the goddess chirped with faux sweetness, “another matter calls out to me.” She detached herself from the strand before any objections could be heard. Taking her sweet time, she strolled up to the second strand calling out to her and peered into it.

_Ah, this timeline…_

The Princess Zelda within this specific part of the timeline began to communicate with her, a steady stream of information filling the silence. “ _The final incarnation of evil has been destroyed for good… although the kingdom of Hyrule lies in shambles, the hero Link and I, Princess Zelda, are finally safe.”_

The Goddess of Time smiled and although Zelda could not hear her speak, she couldn’t resist talking to herself. “This is good news, indeed.”

 _“Now, the world needs time to heal, to rebuild itself,”_ Zelda continued in her soft-spoken prayers.

“Time which I am willing to supply.”

Zelda paused, but only to sigh. _“If only…”_

The Goddess of Time tilted her head. “If only what, dear child?”

 _“If only the champions had survived somehow with us,”_ Zelda continued, finishing her thought. “ _Though they had their fate chosen for them the moment they took on their Divine Beasts… they were our friends. Their loyalty and bravery… was wasted. Because I... couldn't save them in time.”_

The Goddess of Time perked up at the other’s words. That’s right… there were champions in this timeline where a terrible fate had befallen each of them… Gruesome deaths, where they rested fitfully until the hero of their timeline was able to awaken from his revival.

“Hm... I wonder,” the goddess purred. She pulled away from the strand and called upon all of the other goddesses across all of the timelines of their shared universe for a meeting. Immediately, they convened. The Golden Goddesses and the Goddess Hylia, respectively.

“What is it, sister?” asked Hylia in concern. “We’ve not had to meet like this in millenniums.”

“I have an idea,” the Goddess of Time proposed. “Although… this idea probably isn’t a very good one.”

“Please share and we shall see,” encouraged Nayru.

After a long moment of explaining the idea, the other goddesses murmured amongst themselves in thought.

“Technically, it doesn’t break any preexisting rules,” Farore hummed, running her fingers through her short dark green hair.

“And it would be rather fun to see what happens,” Din mused, playing with a spark of fire between her fingertips. “I’ve not been entertained in a long time.” With a quick pinch, the small flame was distinguished.

"Would it be wise to do this, though?” asked Hylia to Nayru worriedly. “Our Hero has only ever fought battles like this on his own up to this point in the timeline... not including his other companions."

"And even those companions never fought alongside him. They were assigned to support and ensure that the mission stay on track," Farore added.

Hylia sighed and crossed her arms, her eyes distant and searching. "I worry that having too many companions and fighters may just," Hylia shrugged, waving one hand, "impede him from completing his mission.”

“Or make him lazy,” droned Din in bored agreement, picking at a random split end in a lock of her dark red hair.

“Not unless we survey with extreme caution,” Nayru argued, lifting a finger to make a point. “Given that we know Link will be successful, since we all know the future, I think it is an idea worth genuinely considering.”

“But these giants… who do they think they are to be so demanding?” Farore growled, her green eyes flashing in irritation.

“They are in a state of distress, sister. We’ve had our moments where we’ve made outrageous requests to those who serve us.” Nayru rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she spoke. “And, you forget one thing as well... If we answer their prayer, _we_ still get to decide the manner of how it is answered.”

“Right,” Din said with a smirk.

“Very well, then, that settles it,” Hylia called, clapping her hands gently together. “We shall answer the prayer of the Giants. Let it be known henceforth as our condition: the Oath to Provide.”

None of them seemed terribly thrilled- in fact, the majority seemed rather unsure. In spite of all this, they all interlocked hands, closing their eyes to concentrate briefly, as they passed the powers necessary to complete the prayer to the Goddess of Time.

“This is all in your hands,” Nayru addressed to the Goddess of Time, her eyes closed.

“So do with it as you will,” Farore continued.

Din’s fingers tightened around the Goddess of Time’s, her eyes still tightly shut as well. “But just remember- we’re all watching,” Din finished.

Hylia opened her eyes, heavenly blue staring into liquid gold. “Good luck, sister.”

As the goddesses disappeared one by one back to the timelines they wished to be present in, the Goddess of Time skipped happily back to the timeline strand she had previously abandoned.

“Okay… show time.”

She lifted her hands and let the power within her left hand glow. Wrapping her hand around the strand, she pulled on it and began to walk over to the second strand that held the solution to the giants' prayers. Letting her right hand glow, she took it and worked her magic while laughing giddily. Her body acted as a conduit, extracting from one world to give to another. Her eyes began to glow white, the electricity of her power striking through her.

“Guardians of the four corners of the world,” the Goddess of Time spoke clearly, “we have decided to gift you… your champions. Let it not be ever forgotten and may the praise never die on your lips hereafter… this is our Oath to Provide.”

Lightning and thunder, tumultuous rainstorms, fierce winds, and vicious hail struck across both Termina and Hyrule- two completely different worlds, in completely different times. From what could be seen in the futuristic Hyrule, a sliver of white peering out from between dark clouds took in four different colored balls of light from the earth. In Termina, the darkly clouded heavens opened to spit out the four balls of light into the four quadrants of the world.

The Goddess of Time relinquished her hold upon that timeline and focused back on the Giants’ timeline. “Well?” she panted from exertion. “Did it work?”

 _“O Great Goddess!”_ the Giants began to sing. “ _We thank you!”_

The Goddess of Time leaned back, her arms folding. “Thank me when this is all over.” She wandered off to toy with other timelines, knowing that her task was (for the most part) completed and she was no longer needed for them.

The Hero of Time arrived in the Lost Woods shortly after.

Now it was only a matter of time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! I'm trying to think of something creative to say, but my brain isn't letting me think of words right now. I hope you guys enjoyed... This is more exposition-focused, but the next chapter will hopefully have more of the good stuff. This isn't beta'd, but if ya'll saw any grammar or typos let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.
> 
> Thank you!


	2. The Oath to Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain spread through Revali's entire body, a feeling akin to that of all of his feathers being simultaneously plucked. A distant song echoed, someone singing as if they were in pain, and Revali saw his life flashing before his eyes from beginning, to bitter end, to the prolonged afterlife. Darkness overwhelmed him and a disembodied voice fell upon his ears.
> 
> "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" it whispered, giggling sinisterly. "Well... sweet dreams."
> 
> ~*~*~
> 
> And so it begins...

The Calamity was destroyed, much to Revali’s satisfaction. His spirit, residing within Vah Medoh, was relishing the sight of the darkness being banished from around Hyrule Castle at the hands of Princess Zelda and her only living champion left, Link. One hundred years of waiting and, at long last, freedom. Revali tilted his head back and let out a long sigh. He could have complained at length about how long the hero slept ( _honestly, how long does it take to recover from a couple wounds?_ _),_ but even that hardly mattered anymore. In the distance, Revali could see the other spirits leaving their assigned Divine Beasts, heading straight for Hyrule Castle.

It was time to leave.

Revali felt weariness and excitement all at once. Finally, time to rest. He spread his wings and took flight, but before he could get too far Vah Medoh let out a low, drawn-out groan that could have been similar to a whine had the machine been an actual animal. Revali halted, turning back in worry.

“What is it, Medoh?" Revali asked, perching himself on top of the beast's head. Was something wrong? Revali stood to attention, looking up and down the beast as best as he could and saw that there were no enemies about to cause grief.

Vah Medoh groaned again and Revali suddenly understood what it was trying to say.

_Don’t go._

The Rito champion clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Now, now... All this fuss? Over _me_?" Revali scoffed and folded his wings. "I can't say that I'm not flattered. But..." Revali's gaze lowered and he dropped to one knee to touch at Vah Medoh's head, "I can’t stay anymore, Medoh. It’s time for us to part ways.”

The Divine Beast let out a second desperate call.

“My time has come, old friend." Revali insisted. He pulled himself to his feet and sighed once more, looking out at the land of Hyrule. "I will never forget of our time together… we shall be legends! And stories will be passed down through the ages about how marvelously we fought together. You'll be the Greatest Divine Beast of all time and I, the greatest Champion. Now… take care of my people while I’m gone, okay?”

The Divine Beast glowed bright blue throughout its veins. It was giving him it's own form of a farewell. Revali felt his eyes water, torn about leaving, and he lingered only for a moment. He was hesitant to leave and letting go after being trapped here for so long was proving to be… difficult. In a way, Vah Medoh was like home... But something from beyond was calling his name, no doubt the goddesses were urging him to come home. To rest. To be at peace.

Revali left one last time and he did not look back.

Little lights of neon blue began to emanate from Vah Medoh, like flower petals flying away in a strong wind. Vah Medoh let out one last parting screech, stretching its wings out wider in farewell.

Revali was drawn to what remained of Hyrule Castle, hovering aloft and looking down at what used to be Hyrule Castle Town. He took in the destruction in awe, not having been to Hyrule Castle in one hundred years. The other champions were there- Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk... as well as the former King of Hyrule, although none of them spoke.

Princess Zelda and Link stood in the center of the abandoned and destroyed town, looking up at the remains of the castle with a hint of sadness in their expressions. As they turned to leave, the champions watched on and Revali took a moment to close his eyes. He sent his thanks to the goddesses for finally getting the chance to rest... and also prayed that he would never ever have to see Link's face again.

At least, not until it was the hero's time to ascend to the Heavens as well, of course.

Revali felt his soul shift, his eyes opening to see a bright light ahead of him. The castle ruins were gone now and it seemed that Revali's spirit had moved on into an unknown space. All that seemed to matter was the light he now faced. Inexplicably drawn to it, the Rito champion began to move himself forward until he felt something… strange. His heart squeezed. Not as strange as one would think, but he had felt it nonetheless. Revali reasoned to himself that maybe that’s just what happens when you’re finally going into the light. He continued his way forward, but his heart squeezed _again_ \- this time with a more aggressive force. Revali gasped, the sounds of his own breathing ringing in his ears.

_What… What was happening?_

The light was suddenly fading until it was just gone. Revali began to panic. Were the goddesses rejecting him!? After all he had done for them!? For everyone!?

Pain spread through his entire body, a feeling akin to that of all of his feathers being simultaneously plucked. A distant song echoed, someone singing as if they were in pain, and Revali saw his life flashing before his eyes from beginning, to bitter end, to the prolonged afterlife. Darkness overwhelmed him and a disembodied voice fell upon his ears.

 _"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you_ _?"_ it whispered , giggling sinisterly. " _Well... sweet dreams."_

~*~*~

“Link! It’s already the night of the first day! You’re not dragging your feet on purpose, are you?”

“Tatl, if only,” sighed Link as he hopelessly sheathed his sword.

“Well, then?” demanded the fairy impatiently. “What’s the problem?”

Link looked to the yellow fairy in despair. “Tatl, the problem is that I don’t have a map. Haven’t you noticed that we’ve been going in circles?”

Tatl stopped for a second to realize that indeed, they had been going in circles. “Oh… I didn't think of that…”

“What else is new?” mumbled the blonde boy under his breath.

“I _heard_ that!” snapped Tatl.

Unfortunately, this had been going on between the unlikely pair since they had met. Tatl, the brusque and slightly estranged fairy, had partnered up with Link after a rather... dramatic incident in the woods.

Of course, things had been simpler for the two before everything seemingly fell apart- and at the hands of their newly jointed enemy, Skull Kid. Tatl just wanted to get her brother Tael back, and Link just wanted to get everything returned to where they rightfully belonged, like the moon for instance. As well as his horse, Epona, if she was even still alive... But no, the masked Skull Kid and his fairy accomplices _had_ to mug him in the middle of the forest and _had_ to magically transform Link into a Deku Scrub. All for their own sick amusement, of course.

Not that he was holding a grudge or anything.

Link began to feel like he was a villain magnet, for no matter what land he travelled to, trouble seemed to be lurking in the shadows.

Point and case: a psychotic, power-hungry monster in the form of a cursed mask.

It frustrated Link to no end as the events had unfolded, one bad thing following another. And now he had to suffer through a repetition of exactly three days just to save Termina from a falling moon _and_ get this Happy Mask Salesman his evil mask back. Why anyone carried around a mask used for _hexing_ _rituals_ , Link would never claim to know. Honestly, though, he had met stranger people, so the Happy Mask Salesman’s request was easily shrugged off as nothing more than a weird hobby. But even then, it still peeved Link since this was a total distraction to his real quest… His quest to find his lost friend… _But that damned moon..._

The Hero of Time sighed to himself. It wasn’t like he had a choice anyway. _Fate is too cruel a thing nowadays_ , Link thought to himself.

“Link, look!” Tatl cried out, pulling Link from his thoughts. “It’s a door!” She flit over to the other side of the room to buzz around the door, illuminating its mechanizing switch. “We haven’t gone through here yet, have we?”

Link peered at the door across the way inquisitively. This temple had been incredibly large, filled with doors and ledges that not even Link could get to in his Deku form. From what he could tell, they were back in the largest room of the temple, where carnivorous lily pads grew within the poisoned waters of the swamp. Thankfully in his Deku form, these strange lily pads didn't try to eat him as they nearly had earlier. Rather, they stared at him with their center eyeball as he passed from one lily pad to another. Like hungry beasts awaiting for him to return to his fleshly state…

Link felt a spike of fear trickle down the back of his neck at the thought. He _hated_ this place far more than he did the Deku palace with their stubborn king and stupidly submissive servants-

“Uh, hello? Earth to Link!? How is it possible that you can daydream in a place like this!?” snapped Tatl.

Ah, of course. Much to Link’s relief, Tatl had been correct for once. And no, not about the daydreaming.

The room directly across the way hadn’t been entered yet and he quickly pulled out the Deku mask to become a scrub once more. Bones popped and Link cried out at the blast of uncomfortable magic rushed through him. The transformation from one race to another was cumbersome and tiring, but Link couldn’t afford to waste anymore time. He hopped to it (literally) and made his way to the new door.

The good news was that the dungeon map was easily attained within the room; the bad news was that they had _barely_ infiltrated the actual temple itself, and the dawn of the second day was only five hours away.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose upon examining the map with Tatl.

“Looks like we won’t be getting any sleep tonight,” Tatl sighed in disappointment. “C’mon, Link. Let’s keep going.”

Eventually the pair made it past all of the booby traps, making sure that they collected every stray fairy and pressed every switch they could possibly find, before finally approaching the boss room.

The door was quite a thing to behold, its chains keeping Link from opening it. No doubt about it, Link could sense the enchantment keeping the chains in place and a huge, heart-shaped lock captured his attention. Link inserted the key and with little effort, twisted it with graceful ease. The chains fell with a heavy thud, along with the heavy lock, causing Tatl to squeak in surprise and Link to growl in irritation from being startled. Stepping over the massive lock and chains, Link pushed the door up and it swiftly infiltrated the room, dust landing about the hero’s feet and shoulders.

Link entered slowly, peering into the dimly lit room to marvel at just how big the place was. There was a single ray of light coming from above, creating a circle over the large flower patches dotted around the room. Across the way was a large shrine covered in large, white and blue petaled flowers, with a dusty bronze plaque beneath it. Running across the way, the two came up on the shrine to study it. Link kept a wary eye on the rest of the room as Tatl flew down to read the words on the plaque out loud.

“ _Here sleeps one of the four Champions, resting at the very edge of his own world. The flowers guard his peaceful dreams and he shan’t awaken unless a great evil invades this realm.”_

“Isn’t that a little strange to you?” asked Tatl. “A great evil has come to Termina and infected the lands… Yet this ‘champion’ it speaks of hasn’t awoken.”

Link sighed and swept away the dust on his shoulders and hat. “It could be that Skull Kid killed him,” Link replied, kneeling down to brush away what looked like loose dirt. “I wasn’t even aware that there were such things as Champions in these parts.”

Link continued to dust away, the flowers surrounding the coffin emitting a sweet scent as he pulled them away to get a better look. Tatl flew in closer to illuminate over his shoulder. What Link uncovered surprised him and Tatl abruptly flew in front of his face to stare at it.

It was clearly a glass coffin, half-buried in the dirt. Occupying the space within it was... a bird. A massive, bird. Purple vines looked to be twisted around the creature from inside of the capsule, an ominous glow illuminating the sleeping... thing's surroundings. They appeared to be binding him, keeping him firmly in place.

“Is that him? The supposed ‘champion’?” jingled the fairy in excitement. “Oh, this is _so_ exciting... hey look! He isn’t dead at all- I can see him breathing!"

Link pulled away and stood, looking confused.

"What, do I gotta spell it out for ya?” Tatl scoffed, looking at the hero in annoyance. “Aw, jeeze. And here I was thinkin’ you were smarter than this.” When Link wordlessly fixed her with an equally annoyed look, Tatl heaved a sigh. “ _Ugh_ , okay, okay. _Obviously_ Skull Kid has something to do with this. He cursed this champion guy to remain asleep, despite the fact that the waking realm needs him! Ya get me?" 

Link considered it, nodding slowly. It made sense, at least.

"But Link," Tatl said softly, floating down to hover above the silver casket, "if this guy is cursed, then… How do we lift it? How do we break this curse and free the temple?”

As if on cue, a loud tribal call boomed throughout the large room and the beam of light in the center of the room disappeared. From above came down a very large, striped man with a shield and broadsword. His face was covered by a mask, the mouth a gaping frown and the red eyes staring down at Link with fierce hatred.

Tatl shrieked and came in close to Link's side. "That's the masked jungle warrior," Tatl whispered to Link fearfully. "From what I can understand of his language he's challenging you to a fight to the death... And he's telling you his name... It's..." Tatl paused to listen to the chants of the beast. "It's name is Odolwa," she said finally, with a shudder.

Link glowered, pulling out his sword and walking forward. "Well Tatl, I think I know of a way to lift the curse." Link charged forward, his sword and shield raised.

Tatl's voice rang over Odolwa's war cry and Link could barely hear her shout: "If you get close to him, you'll be beaten! Do you understand me!? _LINK_!"

~*~*~

Revali felt like he was floating when his eyes reopened. It was beautiful in this place, with bubbles dancing in the air and waterfalls raining crystal clear waters. But... was this really heaven? Where was everyone else? Isn't there  _supposed_ to be other people in Heaven? And _what_ was with the creepy whispering before getting here? Revali felt that he was lying down upon warm stone and pulled himself upright. It was difficult to do, strangely enough, and he was about to call out into this strange, beautiful world until the sound of someone crying in the distance caught his attention.

“ _My child, my child_ …” a deep voice spoke to him in lament, “ _you have been cursed like me! Cursed to an unwilling and eternal sleep…”_

"Uh... what?" Revali glanced about and could not see where the voice was coming from. The feeling of sleep tugged at his eyelids but he fought against the urge to close them. He struggled even harder to try standing, feeling as if he were trying to move against the strength of a powerful tide. "Where... where am I?"

“ _Majora_ _!_ _It has found a vessel to use for its own devices… And has lured you from your world into ours."_

"That literally tells me nothing," Revali deadpanned, grunting loudly as he finally managed to pull himself to his feet. He swayed for a moment until he finally managed to gather his bearings. "Who are you?"

“ _We had called for you,_ ” explained the rumbling voice, ignoring everything he was saying. “ _We knew of Majora’s rise long before even it existed, and we called out to the goddesses in despair for aid against such a fiend. The people of this world_ ,” the voice continued sadly, “ _do not realize that we are not as powerful as we seem. Majora had chosen a child of our world… One with a weak heart and mind… Majora preyed upon him and now feasts upon the child’s hatred and that gives Majora all the power it needs to destroy this realm. The goddesses knew this, and had told us that they would send us four champions from another world to help. But... even you have failed.”_

"Failed?" seethed Revali defensively, his eyes narrowing. "I've only _just_ gotten here! And I'll have you know that I, Revali, Champion of the Rito Clan, don't _ever_ fail at anything! I'm the best fighter and was one of the greatest champions during the time of the Great Calamity!" Revali put his hands on his hips. "You just show me where this Majora guy is and I'll take care of him myself!" 

 _“There is no hope, my_ _child,"_ the voice replied airily. _"No creature can stand against Majora and the beasts it has now sent crawling throughout our temple.”_

"Oh, and now I share a temple with you?" Revali retorted, shaking his head. His arms fell to his sides, frustration crawling through him. Growling and turning his head away, he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one leg, letting his hip pop out slightly. "This is absurd! Where is this, exactly? Where is everyone else? And just who the hell are you, anyway!?"

A waterfall in the distance noticeably stopped rushing, catching Revali's immediate attention. 

_“100 steps south, you shall find me...”_

The mist slowly evaporated to reveal the red face of a green-haired giant.

“ _I am the Giant of the Southern Swamp."_

Revali’s eyes widened in terror, his jaw dropping.

 _"One of four chosen by the goddesses to guard this corner of the world,_ ” the Giant explained, stepping forward to reveal his full form.

Revali felt winded, completely in awe of the magnificent creature talking to him. He stared, open-mouthed for a while until finally gathering his wits once more. “So… If you protect this corner of the world… That means you have power, don’t you? _You_ can wake us up and stop this... Majora thing,” Revali insisted.

The Giant shook his head. “ _Majora has drained my power and sealed it away within another cursed mask of its own design… Unless that beast is defeated, there is no way we can escape this place.”_ With heavy movement, the giant tilted his head back and sang a strange melody. It was a simple six-note melody but to Revali it seemed to stir up within him emotions of great complexity. The giant let the last note linger in the air and he looked back at Revali once more. " _Will you sing our_ _Oath to Order_ _with me, my child?”_

Revali felt stubbornness pull at him, not wanting to sing or look like a fool, but... Well, it wasn't like he could do anything else. Revali began to sing along with the giant, softly at first. It took several tries but eventually Revali got the hang of the melody and in no time, he was singing in tandem with the giant.

That is... It didn't _feel_ like all that much time had passed when the giant abruptly stopped singing and slowly turned away.

Revali watched the massive giant move, hesitant. "What is it?"

The giant hummed. " _You must swear an oath, my child."_

Revali made a face. "An oath? Why?"

 _"You have spirit, Revali, Champion of the Rito Clan._ _Will you swear an oath to me that you will fight, no matter the cost?"_

"Fight for what?" demanded Revali. "For _you?"_

The giant turned slightly, glancing at Revali with a blank expression. _"For what's important, my child."_

Revali fell silent, baffled. "That depends on what it is that's so important." The giant made no move to respond, but rather stared down Revali. Unnerved, Revali scoffed. "Fine! I'll swear to your little oath to fight for... for what's important. I guess. No matter the cost." Then, as an afterthought, "If I _have_ to."

The giant nodded sagely in approval. _"Perhaps_ _there is hope for us after all, my child."_ The giant turned away one last time and lifted a hand to point towards a platform in the distance.

Revali squinted and spotted a floating, glowing ball of light next to a shorter figure dressed in dark green...

"Is that-?"

A bright light suddenly burst from above and Revali fell to his knees in pain, his ears ringing. Despite having his hands clamped over his ears, the noise did not lessen in volume.

" _My child, my child,_ " the Giant cried out, his voice clearly heard over the din, " _i_ _t’s time to wake up."_

Revali’s vision was overtaken by the white light and he was suspended in the ringing until it all... stopped. Revali was now being suspended in silence until an instrument sounding somewhat like a flute began to sing out.

The Giant's voice distantly cried out in lament one last time:

_"C a l l . . . u s . . ."  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this is such a late update and I feel terrible askjdfhalskdjfhksdjfh.  
> You guys have been so awesome and supportive and I want to try getting back to everyone's comment and gush about how happy I am that you've chosen to be receptive. I'll try to update as frequently as I can, so long as I am satisfied with the contents, length, and direction of the upcoming chapter.  
> Pretty please let me know if there are any outstanding grammar errors or typos (I didn't really give myself the time to triple check the writing like I usually do *nervous laughter*) and, as always, feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Any upsetting or rude comments will be removed. Thank you!


End file.
